Naruto next generation
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: What if, when Naruto had a child, and the overuse of Kurama's chakra made the young boy have the powers of the nine tailed fox? And what if, by the dangers of celebration, the Rinnegan appears in Konohagakur? Well let's find out shall we?
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have the ten tails kill all but naruto just to not be cliché. **

** This is my story so please be kind. Constructive criticism accepted. **

"Hello, my name is Death." : speaking.

'That girl is hot.' : thinking.

"Demon's style: Demon's shield!" Jutsu.

It was a clear day when everything started. A simple party to celebrate the day they won the Fourth Shinobi War. No harm could come out of celebrating, right? Wrong. In fact this little celebration would cause a lifetime of misery, pain beyond belief, and a whole lot of unreasonably powerful jutsu. But we'll get to that later. Right now we see an twenty year old Hinata in her hand a large sake bottle. "Hic. If I just would, Hic, impress him. Hic, maybe then I could-" The door clang and an also twenty year old Sasuke entered the small tavern. He orders a bottle if sake and tries to drink out the fact that he had once been in the Akatsuki.

On the other side of the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto sat at the Hokage's tower. He had turned into the sixth hokage shortly after the war and had long since proven to be the absolute best. He had done the little he was actually supposed to do on a celebration day. He was right about to go home when he saw a drunk Sakura. 'I think this is actually the first time I've seen her drunk. "Hey Hokage-sama!" She walked towards him, obviously drunk.

Back to Sasuke's side. Sasuke was tasked with the simple job of taking all the drunk people home. Which was only three in total, including him. However, when he returned to get Hinata home she became just a little to flirtatious...

(The next day) At eight in the morning Naruto woke up and yelled what almost on third of the village was thinking, in the ever so comical, "OOOOOOOHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFF-"... You don't want to know what happened after that to half the shinobi of the entire world...

(About eight months later...)

"Come on Mrs. Haruno! You can do this!" A random nurse shouted. Sakura looked at the nurse with a deadly stare. "Your not the one giving birth, Kimzi!" The nurse looked taken aback by the use of the old nickname she had worked so hard to demolish. Over at the right corner of the room we find Naruto, who is currently puking. "Why?" Naruto asked with pale eyes. We then see Sakura's head apparently swell up to twenty times it's normal size saying, "Your the one who did this to me! You will have to watch!" The nurses and doctors could only sigh, knowing he would get in the way of their walking.

After eight hours the doctors finally finished with all the babies

The doctors would later look back on that day where they would wish they would have just killed all of the babies right then and there.

When Sasuke's babe got ready to see it immediately. The first thing he noticed, however, were the purple eyes. "I think I may have to fight with Hinata over witch clan you are." Sasuke told his son.

-Time skip: seven years after the shinobi war...

Naruto sighed. His son, while was strong, smart, and had fairly good control, great compared to his own, he had taken to a very unique process to learn. Not only that but his chakra was deadly, setting his first nurses and himself on fire at random times until he had turned one and a half. He was certainly a lot of trouble, but this took the cake. This day Naruto had taken his son out for a nice training secession. Trying to let him work with his massive amount of chakra. Though he now found out that was a stupid idea. His son, while great in every aspect, had Kurama's chakra mixed in with his own.

Sasuke's son's training was much different, while he already mastered every element's control he was having trouble with his techniques, what would you teach a rinagon user anyway?

-Eight years after the war...

Naruto looked at the other kage. "I gathered you all here today to propose an idea I had a while back, I want to have temporary exchanges in student. This, I believe, would allow us to deepen our trust in one another and teach our future ninja the same. It would also let each of the students to have a friend in another nation to call when they need help with a hard mission in the contry. The other kage started to figure out their own arguments when Gara of the sand stood up and agreed. 'Well,' They all thought, 'there goes any chance of going against the idea.'

In the roof of the building a young, red haired boy, about three years in age listened to the idea. Then heard a rustling noise behind him. Without turning around he kicked the noise. "Well," came the forced voice of the sand's anbu ninja, "it appears you found me."

Naruto was about to continue his explanation of why this was such a good idea when a loud "Whoa!" was heard. Followed promptly by part of the ceiling falling out. Naruto turned to what appeared to be his son holding off a sand village anbu. "What is going on?" He asked his son with all the authority he had in his voice. His son looked up at him and smiled, "Ummm. I was training at home... When suddenly this giant bear attacked me and..Ummm... I saw this ninja in the forest.. And he tried to track me down and... Ummm.. I ran all the way to the hidden sand village when suddenly this guy!" He pointed at the sand ninja, "Just up and attacked me saying I was in the sand village and I ran here for help!" He gave his father his best smile. The other kage all thought, 'You expect him to believe you ran to the village hidden in the sand followed by a bear, then ran to the village hidden in the mist with a sand anbu ninja on your back.' Naruto, on the other hand said, "Meaning you followed me to the village hidden in the mist, on the way found an aggressive bear, decided to use it as an excuse if you got caught, and you then spied on the kage meeting." Naruto concluded, "My real question is why you let yourself get caught." His son let his smile drop. "He's just at little bit to strong." Naruto folded his arms. "The real reason." Naruto insisted. His son just smiled "So I could-" He grabbed his nose "Water style, water clone explosion jutsu!" Naruto raised his hand and the explosion was contained to a mere one foot by one foot, circle. The other kage were about to yell something, probable about weather that was an assassination attempt or prank when suddenly a loud "Water style water clone explosion justsu!" was heard and every single kage got soaking wet, and in konaha an young boy laughed his own but off.

**For those of you who want to know more, wait until my next update. Also! The name! I'm really bad at naming so I leave it up to you! (If no one comments a good name the name will be Kevain.) I thank all of you for motivating me to actually write. Please review if you fiand errors. I am probable going go redo this chapter later.**

**Random sentence! Did you know if you slightly tilt your head to one side you hear and think better?**


	2. Chapter

** Name has been decided! (Though not thanks to you!) The name is ***** and if you can guess where I got it I'll give you a digital cookie, and tell you my theme song! (It is very random) Anyway! Onwards to victory!**

**Normal speech-** "Kid get over here!" the boy just looked at them with entirely unblinking, unreadable eyes

**Thoughts- **The boy just looked at them, thinking, 'My name is Menma.'

**Anything I need to specify-** "My name is Menma dogs!" Menma's other personality roared.

**Jutsu- "Demon style: Braking Death chains!"**

**Chapter :** The early years**. **

(Three years old.)

"Then you just-" Menma stopped listening, perfering to just listen to his own thoughts. 'I'm bored, I wonder what I can do to fill the time..." He thought. Then his double personality kicked in. 'You can always play a prank, your father was the prankster king.' It thought to him. He perked up, arlready thinking of plans...

Three days later...

"Okay class, today we are going to learn the henge justu." Irukra announced. "Menma I know for a fact you can do it, so why don't you show the class." Menma went up in front of the class. Despite to yells of things like "How is he better than us!" or "He's only freaken' three!" and promply did the hand seals for the Hendge, while his evil counterpart did completely hand seals, witch caused a blue-ish green portal to open up behind him. He opened his eyes a little, feinting surprise, as a gender-bent class appeared behind him. The two looked at eachother. Quickly starting do poke at eachother. Then asking things like "Who the heck are you!" and "Why are you me but a girl/boy?" Only they actually picked weather to put girl or boy. Then, after minutes of rambling the suddenly held out there hand saying, "You know that doesn't matter. What are your sizes?" While both classes yelled "Eeeeaaaa?" Witch was followed by whispers, the Menma's (does Menam work as a girl name?") getting red, and yells of things like, "4 inches! Your 3!" Before they suddenly waved goodby. Then Menma turned back to the class and said, "Oh yeah!" Then turning into his female counterpart. The teachers looked at eachother all thinking to the lines of 'O crap.'

(Age: five years old.)

Naruto and Menma sat in the hokage's office. "Hidden mist?" Naruto asked Menma shook his head, "Though their techniques do help me a lot, I was there last year..." He moped. Naruto sighed, "How about the hidden sand then, it is the last one on the list, and I have a friend named Gara who has a son like you!" Naruto mentioned on-a-far-to-cheery note. Menma nodded. 'Now for operattion: Steal the sands of time.' Menma thought. Yeah he was going to get Sacred Shadows up and running in the sand.

One month later...

Menma looked at the village at night. 'I must admit it is interesting but I have things to do...' he thought. Then, as if on que a masked ninja ran to the gate guards and shouted, "Go look for the Kaskage's son!" Menma smiled evilly. He was not going to let his opportunity go.

Menma found the roge ninja in less than five minutes, though it would have taken anbu thirty. 'You would think trained, fully grown ninja could beat a five year old boy.' Menma thought 'Hey that's an organization against twooo five year old boyssss!" His counterpart part, now dubbed as Kurama jr. Tails, thought yelled later. Menma nodded. That is, before jumping into the sandstone carvren, made by earth style jutsu, and engaging the roge ninja in a long and epic battle witch he won, apparently, by just a hair thanks to his medical knowledge, and poison. He then befriended the one tailed biju holder and informed him of the up and coming biju song, made by the biju holder and sponsored by the by the hidden leaves and Sacred Shadows.

* * *

** Authors notes: (Yeah I know nobody but me reads them other me!) So, yeah! Menma! Also, somebody freaking comment this time! I got better from the Fairy tail fic! **

** Random sentence!: So does everybody seriously think I'm a spy just because my announcer and alternate personalities are, I wonder why?**


	3. Naruto next generation chapter: Filler 3

**Sorry for being away for so long. I wish I could say I was doing something useful but I wasn't. Anyway... _READ_**

_Speaking: _"So you want me to track down this man?" Keven asked his superior.

_Thinking: Yeah that's exactingly what we want but we can't tell him that._ The old man thought.

_Biju/ special thing:_ **"No! We need you to destroy him! Utterly and entirely! The man said. Three days later...**

_Jutsu: _"Water style: Water destroyer!" Keven yelled. As the thug felt every cell in his body explode.

**Anyway... Onwards to victory!**

Menma sighed. "You are all dismissed!" He yelled. The six masked figures jumped away as fast as they could. He sighed again. _There's nothing good to do or fight._ He thought. _Except me, but then we would probably end up killing one of us._ Kurama Jr. thought over. "True." They both agreed out loud. Menma began walking. Not to a place, he just started walking around really. That was until he saw it.

It was a small red shard with chakra infused in it, though in such a way that it was incredibly hard to notice. He went up and touched it. Only for it to pull him in a second later. _Hmm this dark tunnel seems to have two path ways. I'll take the one that doesn't go out._ He thought.

When he did reach the bright light he noticed that he was the same position and place he was before he touched it. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I go play in that park?" An unknown kid asked. "Sure honey, but make sure to come home before the sun sets, okay." A lady.. _wait... Was that Miss Hinata Hyuga?_ He asked himself. Just then a kid rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of me. "Hey! Don't impersonate me!" He yelled at me.

I could see why he thought I was. That was truthfully what I would have thought had I seen him under normal circumstances. However, the thought of what was happening was going through my head, my body shouted something to the effect of, "Hey! I'm not impersonating you! If anything your impersonating me!" He was mad at that. "I'll teach you not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted. _Is he copying my dad? _I thought. He then activated his byakugan. _How can he copy us using that?_ I thought. Suddenly he charged at me.

The fight lasted for three hours. He would turn off one of my chakra points, I would 'heal' it until it turned back on right after he did, and after, say, five turns I would nail him in the face with a fist. Eventually, we were both panting on the ground. _You tied because you didn't use any of my chakra!_ Kurama angryly thought at me. _I wanted it to be a fare fight, besides he isn't a threat and if anybody shows up I can just blast myself with your chakra and fight them._ I thought back. He didn't have a response to that.

"Crap the sun set!" The boy next to me yelled. I looked at the boy. "Were do you live I'll take you home." I told him. He looked at me. "The Hyuga clan compound." I smiled at him. "Don't worry I can get you there in three seconds flat. Then just lie and say you were just in your room or something." I told him. He looked at me and motioned for me to hurry up. I grabbed his arm and filled the ground below me with biju chakra, that both made a small crater and rushed us to the Hyuga compound in exactly five seconds. Naruto looked like he was about to barf but he pointed at a room in the middle of the compound. Quickly as I could I ran up to the center, hiding in the shadows, and shoved him in the room without making a sound. "Tell them you were practicing your chakra control." I whispered before making my showy escape.

"Now that that's done it's time to go home." I said to myself, before rushing to where I lived. When I got to the door I quickly put on my cute face and knocked. However instead of my father or mother answering with a mad face, this semi-old blonde/white haired man did. A quick look and I could see he was a Konoha jounin. I realized I had never seen him in the bingo book or the book my dad had all of the ninja of the village in. "Naruto! Were you late to go back to the compound again?" The man asked. _I could ask him if he was insane or something but it seems he actually lives here, otherwise my dad would take him to his own home, I would recognize him if he come to the house to is he?_ I asked myself.

Of course, that was before I saw red hair. _No way_ I thought as, indeed, I saw the my dead granma herself, Kushina Uzumaki. "Who is it." she asked before seeing me, staring wide-eyed at her. She smiled "Were ya' late gettin' home?" She asked me. I stared at her, before finally gathering my thoughts enough to answer, in a voice as sarcastic as can be, "Probably but... How are you still alive anyway?" I asked. Kushina, of course punched me in the face for that. "Totally worth it." I said as I got up. "Anyway Namikaze Minato-san, do you get visitors to this world often?" I asked him. I smiled as his eyes widened, "Oh, by the way my name is Menma." I said. "What are you talken' about tteban'" Kushina yelled at me. "Ohh by the way can I the kunai that have the Flying Thunder God Technique on them?" I asked. He promply face palmed.

So yeah! Next chapter will come up tomorro**w (hopefully) and will have Menma living in the other world for a short time!**


	4. Chapter 4-57-2

_Speaking: _"Why are you doing this Keven?" His fellow spy yelled at him as he pointed a gun at his face. _Thinking:I can't very well say I was ordered to do this._ He thought.

_Biju/special thing: _**"You will not get away!**" The fellow spy shouted as he activated spy form.

_Jutsu:_"Earth style: blades of spining death!" The spy shouted.

After spending the night a my grandparents they forced me to go to school. Granted they didn't know I could beat jonin in fare fights and assassinate kage but still. On my my world we had to take a test today. In this world we had a small tournament. I smiled at the fact. We could not hold any because a certain three of us would destroy the entire field every time we fought. Though we still got to fight for the rookie of the year award.

Off topic. In any case I was standing in front of the alternate children from my class. My rival, smart and cunning, was a brute. Granted a much more powerful brute but a brute none the less. Well at least Irukara was acting the same. "It's time to introduce yourself Mr. Menma-san." He called out to me. By the look of horror on Naruto's face I could see that he recognized me. I walked up to the podium and bowed. "Hello everyone, my name is Menma and I'll be staying here for the next few weeks. I have come to visit Naruto, my cousin until I return to my village again." I said while smiling. One girl, that I noticed hated me at first in my world, practically jumped into my arms while yelling, "There's two Naruto-kun's I want to have this dream forever!" I pulled the girl off me and got down on one knee. "While I may not me Naruto-kun I fell that your love for him goes deep. If you would like I could help you win his heart." I told her. While tilting my head slightly and closing my left eye. _I have no clue why that helps... Maybe it's a inside joke of somebodies._ I thought.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Would you please show the class the subsitution technique?" Irukra told/asked me. I looked and warned "Okay, Sensei, but keep in mind that I am notorious for pranks." I then got up and made a single handseal. Pulled a small remote control out of my shirt, and pressed the big, red butten. Remember to never push the big red butten class.

Creeeaak! Suddenly the teacher's desk falls apart. He stomps. Click! On the wooden presser plate, causing a series of levers to go off before he can move a muscle. A bottle drops down and sprays with a green mist of tint. Causing his hair to turn green. "MEEEEEENNNNNMMMMAAAAA!" He yelled, causing a sound based seal I had set up earlier to set off. Cli-i-i-ic-c-c-k! "What was that!" Irukra asked/yelled at me. I smiled. "Why my demonstration of course." Looked out the door. "Ahh! My pants!" Irukra looked at me. "Ohh dear, who replaced all the history books with The History Of The Biju." One of the teachers asked. "It's better to start from the beginning of a story anyway!" I yelled back. "AHHHHH! There are cats in the girls locker room!" Bang! Now every room had "Brought to you by Sacred Shadows" on it. Yelled a female student. Irukra hit me in the back of my head. POOF!

I was outside waiting for the tournament to start when his memories came flooding into my head. "Heh. My clones sure do make a mess in there short time split off." I laughed to myself.

Three hours later we finally started the tournament. "Don't go easy on me!" I told the kid in front of me. The kid nodded and charged, using a low-class genjutsu to try to disort my vision. "You got talent at that. But it's not enough!" I shouted as I punched him out of the ring. "What strength." "I could probably do that." "Show off." I heard behind me. I sighed. Hopefully I could get a good fight in before I got back to my world. I went to the bench and watched the other fights.

Most of the fights were long and no chakra was used, the type of fight between two equal and inexperienced fighters. At the end the battle was decided by sheer determination or a random hint, spark of knowledge and such. Every once and a while I would see a talent but they were never good enough to be a real 'challenge'. Then at last I was paired up with my alternate self. "I was going easy on you last time. I'm not going to make the same mistake again!" He yelled. I smiled, "Well I wasn't going all out either really." He activate his byakugan. We charged at each other and Hit a good blow. I put more chakra into my feet and moved as fast as I could. Punching him over and over until over half of my chakra was used up. "Oww. Is that all you got!" He yelled at me. I Chuckled darkly before pointing at the kunia I had thrown at his feet at our first charge. "Cr-" I used The Flying Thunder God Technique to slice him five times. "It.." I said between pants, "is over."

When I got to my alternate grandparent's house they were furious at me. I beat up there actual grandson and played pranks on all the teachers. After they calmed down though, they informed me that they had informed the Hokage about me. "Great, you know I'll probably be out of here by next week right?" Alternate grandpa looked astonished at that. "How" He asked. I then led them to the room that they had given me to live in, as of now. I pointed at some red liquid at the side of the room. "When that dries I'll be able to get out of here. He stared wide eyed at me. "You mean you already found out how to get out?" He asked me. I rubbed the back of my head, "It wasn't hard. The shard that I found was part of a disk. I just have to make or find the other side of the portal, or disk to get out. I found that this world is actually a series of simulations. It's a copy of my world with only part of the world explained. Like a game where everybody is alive, it can even be reset." I lectured. Alternate Grandpa just stood there, mouth wide open.


End file.
